Ninomiya Erina
Ninomiya Erina (pronounced as Neno-meya Air-rena) is one of the main protagonist of Prism Pretty Cure!. She attends Hoshizora Academy as the president of the Astronomy Club. She transforms into Cure Cerise, the Guardian of Garnet and uses a bow and arrow as her main weapon. Erina made her cameo appearance in the "Prologue" before being properly introduced in "The Wish Upon A Star." Appearance Original Erina appears as a young girl, primarily dressed in red, black and some purple. She has mid-long poppy red hair with her bangs clipped away from her face and the ends of her hair curled outward. Her eyes are a violet colour. She wears a oversized red sweater with a smiley face pin underneath a plain black t-shirt. She also wears beige shorts with white suspenders, blacks knee-high socks with white linings and red sneakers. Completing the look with one of her many ties: the most notable being a red tie with vertical white and grey lines stacked atop one another. She sometimes wears glasses whenever she reads or does homework. Uniform Her school uniform includes a purple sweater overtop a white sailor school uniform with purple cuffs and yellow lining and a teal bow attached to the front. She wears short white socks and sneakers. Pretty Cure As Cure Cerise, Erina's hair is arranged in a high ponytail and becomes more shiny. The ponytail is held with her Legendary Crystal as a hair accessory and a golden tiara. Her eyes remain the same colour. Personality At the start of the show, Erina is easily described as eccentric and overly passionate of her scientific ideals. She is quick to chase after answers in order to fill her taste of knowledge and won't hesitate to involve others around for her own selfishness. This is seen when she persistently goes after Aine and the rest to join the Astronomy Club because its lack of members. She has also shown to be irrational to anything non-scientific or logical, following her dismissiveness to miracles and fairytales. Although Erina has no trouble interacting with friends, she does have trouble actually making them. This could have been a result of her having been totally deniable to people's thoughts that differ then her, as well as interacting more with her previous seniors in the Astronomy Club. Regardless, both her and Aine find themselves to be similar because of their introverted natures. Erina is an intellectual individual that aspires to become an astronomer when she grows up. Thus working towards her dream of studying stars and the universe which is an even greater mystery then the world she lives in. She has always been curious and learns better with written information and documentations. This trait contrasts with her adaptability, for she is quite capable of forming attack plans with the group in order to take down stronger foes. Erina is extremely fond of books, as she always brings a large collection of books with her to the club room and reads them frequently. She tends to show no interest in the discussions at hand, especially when she is engrossed in her books, but will interrupt anything that catches her eyes. Additionally, Erina is a sucker to cheesy-love stories such as romance manga and can be caught up in her delusion at times. She enjoys teasing others accordingly on possible relationships and is always shipping her friends with each other. However, Erina is completely oblivious to her own love life as well. Cure Rosie "Divine Wisdom・'Blessing the World! Cure Rosie!"' Cure Rosie, the Guardian of Garnet is the Pretty Cure version of Ninomiya Erina. She is the so called "brains" of the group, relying on theory and strategist tactics to help overthrow her opponents. While Erina does prefer playing defensive, she is shown to be fully capable in combat. Her main weapon of choice is a golden bow that utilizes her powers into weaponized attacks as arrows which resemble meteors. Abilities & Powers One of Erina's most notable abilities is her light manipulation, which allows her to release light-based attacks in the form of arrows that goes with her main weapon. As a result of her powers Erina usually gives off a trail of red rose petals behind her. Attacks * Bella Chime * Rosy Flash Songs Ninomiya Erina's voice actress, Amamiya Sora, has participated in many songs for the character she voices. Duets: * Shōrai ni Mukete (Along with Hanazawa Kana, Toyama Nao and Hikasa Yoko) * What is your wish? (Along with Hanazawa Kana, Toyama Nao and Hikasa Yoko) Trivia * Erina alludes to the fairytale character Belle from the fairytale Beauty and the Beast. ** Her Pretty Cure appearance is thus affected as she always wears roses. ** She has an fondness of books similar to Belle. * Etymology ** Ninomiya - ??? ** Erina - ??? * Cure Rosie means a prickly bush or shrub that typically bears red, pink, yellow, or white fragrant flowers, native to north temperate regions. References Category:Prism Pretty Cure! Category:Prism Pretty Cure! Characters Category:Pretty Cures Category:Cures Category:Lead Characters Category:Main Cures Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Magical girls Category:Female Category:Females Category:Red Cures